


Honeymoon

by Blackenedwhite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau yasha love fluff romance wedding honeymoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Kudos: 25





	Honeymoon

"Mrs Lionette" beau smiles, leading yasha into a remote villa on a tiny island that was occupied by just the two of them. Beau leans up to reach yasha's face and gently removed the blindfold she had instead she wore. 

Yasha's face is a picture, her jaw drops as she looks around at the beautiful villa. It's almost 10pm, the villa is dimly lit. The walls are clear glass top to bottom. giving an impressive view of the white sand and sparkly blue water just outside. In the middle of the room stands a giant four poster bed. Draped in thin - almost see through white fabric. 

"Beau" yasha turns to her wife. "How?" She dabs the corner of her eyes. Cursing her emotions. It seems all she's done for the past two month is cry. Happy tears of course - first the proposal, then the wedding planning, then the actual wedding and now here. 

"I have my ways" beau chuckles, that shit eating grin that yasha adores so much spread across beaus face. "Come here" beau laughs pulling yasha into her. She gently wipes her tears away. "I've been making you cry alot lately" beau smiles and kisses yasha's lips. 

"Your perfect" yasha smiles. "I love you Beauregard lionette" 

"I love you too yasha lionette" beau sighs loving the way it rolled off her tongue. 

"I love that" yasha grins. She looks down to her new wedding ring. Her heart explodes with pure love as she gently fiddles with it. "I don't know how I got so lucky" 

Beaus hands rub up and down the small of yasha's back. "Wanna take a walk along the beach?". Yasha nods, beau pecks her lips before she untangles them. She holds out her hand which yasha happily takes. 

The newly weds walk across the beach hand in hand. The moon looks bigger from here, more vibrant. Yasha wasn't sure if she had ever seen so many stars before. Maybe it had something to do with the low light pollution. Whatever it was she loved it. 

"It's beautiful" yasha says, sitting down on the white sand. She opens her legs and taps the spot in front of her. "Sit with me" beau smiles and sits between yasha's legs. Yasha wraps her arms around beau's waist. 

"You are too" beau smiles, as she feels yasha's face nuzzle into her neck leaveing a kiss. "I've waited so long, to have you like this" beau puts her hand on yashas knee. "You have no idea how long I've been in love with you" she stokes yashas knee with her finger tips. 

"I'm sorry I made you wait"

"No" beau says, shifting around so she could see yasha. "That's not why I said it, you weren't ready and that's okay" she picks up yasha's left hand. "Look where we are now baby" beau grins. "Your my wife" beaus eyes get misty. "And I'm fucking crying" she laughs wiping her eyes. "Yash your my wife" she repetes wanting to make sure it's real. 

"I'm your wife" yasha grins. She lifts a hand to cup beau's check. "Your my wife" she wispers before leaning into beau. Their lips brushed together, softly, delicately, like this was their first kiss. just long enough that yasha could inhale her breath, feel the warmth of her skin. the taste of her lips lingered after they pulled apart. 

Beau grips her hand behind yashas neck and pulls her in again. Her lips mashed against yashas, as if trying to flatten and destroy her mouth. Yasha hungrily pushed back, her mouth open, tongue pushing into the moist space within. The softness of yashas face smoothed against her cheeks as she gripped his her firmly, as if to keep her from escaping. She worked her mouth against yashas, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin the other. 

"Beau" yasha moans as beau's hand grips yasha's breast. It took everything inside of yasha to pull away. "Baby we're outside" she pants, trying to cool down the heat between her legs. 

"Were the only ones here Yash" beau stands up and slowly removes her clothing. Yasha leans back on the sand watching the object of her affection strip down. Beau stood in her underwear smiling at her wife. "Wanna come for a swim?" Beau turns around and begins walking to the water. Losing her remains clothes on the way. 

Yasha watches beau's naked form walk down the water. The moonlight hitting her olive skin perfectly. Yasha had never seen a work of art so perfect in her life. She removes her clothing before following beau into the water. She quietly walks up to her wife. 

"Hi beautiful" yasha whispers not wanting to make her jump. Beau turns around and grins taking in yasha's naked form. 

"Hi beautiful yourself" beau smiles. 

"Now what?" Yasha laughs looking at the calm water that surrounded them. 

Beau gets a little glint in her eye, she giggles. 

"What?" Yasha laughs at beau's obvious amusement. 

Beau skims her hand across the surface of the water in yasha's direction. A wave of water splashes over her.

"You shit" yasha laughs swimming after beau, who at this point is trying desperately to swim away. Yasha grabs beau ankle and pulls her back. 

"Yash I'm sorry" beau giggles trying her best not to but she couldn't help herself. 

"Your lucky your so beautiful" yasha smiles. She taps beau's bum. "Let me hold you" beau wraps her arms around yashas head and her legs around her waist. Yasha puts her arms around beau resting on her ass. 

The two woman stay embraced in the water for a while. Just enjoying the moment and eachothers touch. "What you wanna do now?" Yasha asks. 

Beau giggle. "Well first I wanna eat you over and over until you can't take anymore. Then maybe we could sleep" 

"Yeah - I - uh" yasha stutters. "That sounds great!" 

Beau laughs at yashas awkwardness as she's carried back to the villa. 

************************************

Do y'all want a part 2? It would be explicit?


End file.
